


¿Misión?

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cravings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Slash, Top Bucky Barnes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: Las misiones en la vida de estos dos Súper-Soldados son algo cotidianas, están más que acostumbrados al ambiente de éstas, pero un día la lascivia los orilla a acciones de deseo carnal.(O como Steve y Bucky tuvieron sexo en medio de un misión y sufrieron las consecuencias).Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Primero: Gracias por leer.  
> Segundo: Perdonen la simpleza del smut.

Buck había regresado, Steve estaba más que feliz con eso. Desde entonces se la vivían juntos, simplemente no quería separarse, más Steve que Buck. No había nadie que se atreviera a interferir entre ellos, pues pocos soportarían la ira de dos súper soldados.

 

Los dos eran muy diferentes de como se conocieron por primera vez a se muchos años, tanto física como emocionalmente, siendo obvio cual cambio corresponde a quien. Fue difícil al principio, cuando el castaño apenas y recordaba su nombre, siendo una mera arma de Hydra.

 

Pero Steve no cedió, lucho e hizo lo impensable para ayudar y proteger al que fue su mejor amigo, insistiendo, abogando la inocencia de Buck, con tiempo aquellos actos beneficiaron, pues poco a poco recuperaban las piezas rotas del castaño. Los recuerdos de las aventuras vividas llegaban como Flash Blacks, un pequeño atisbo de grandes memorias, remembranzas que ambos se esforzaban por recuperar. Al final sirvió, ya no era el Soldado Del Invierno, tampoco era James, mucho menos era Bucky, se convirtió en alguien nuevo, una mezcla, sin perder la esencia natural del jovial "Bucky" Aunque sí portaba una ligeramente distinta.

 

Ahora era Buck, no Bucky, no James, no Winter Soldier.

 

[...]

 

-Buck- Se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

 

-Steve- Respondió el mencionado al dueño de la voz.

 

-Vamos a la zona norte del edificio, allí guardan el arma biológica- Dio las instrucciones, el castaño asintió con la cabeza por instinto, pero después respondió con un "Afirmativo" Que realmente no necesitaba anunciar.

 

Ambos soldados se dirigieron al mismo punto, tardando menos de unos minutos, siendo Steve quien demoraría un poco gracias a un comando armado que tuvo el infortunio de toparse con él. El retraso fue menos de unos minutos, pero aun así logró que el castaño sintiese un ligero vació en el estomago.

 

-Steve- Musitó Buck para sí mismo, con un dije de preocupación en su voz, un ligero gruñido acompaño a un ceño fruncido pintado en su rostro.

 

-Aquí estoy soldado- El castaño gira su cabeza con rapidez, alentado por un instinto dentro de sí, instinto que creía muerto. La ligera sensación de vació amaino cuando pudo vislumbrar al rubio en una pieza, comprobando con la vista su bienestar, como antes solía hacer.

 

Buck prefirió no interrogarlo, ni preguntar el por qué de su tardanza, lo veía redundante ahora que lo tenía enfrente, sonrió inconsciente, siendo imitado por el rubio, quien sí sabía el motivo de su sonrisa.

 

-Bueno, vámonos- Dictó con un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba la dirección, no hizo falta ningún tono severo autoritario, no lo necesitaba cuando se trataba de Buck.

 

El rubio se dio vuelta, dandole la espalda al castaño, dictando el camino que ambos tomarían. El menos se dio cuenta de algo en cuanto el mayor se volteo, un dispositivo, uno de Hydra se encontraba incrustado en el traje del rubio. Éste parecía ignorante de sea lo que fuese que tuviese en el traje.

 

Buck suprimió su arranque instintivo de arrogar el dispositivo a un lugar lejos y mantener a Steve a salvo, pues no sabía si este explotaría ante un movimiento o accionaria un arma escondida.

 

-Steve- Siseó, lo suficientemente alto para que el mayor lo escuchara.

 

-¿Si Buck?- Respondió afable, sin detener su caminar en ningún momento, dirigiéndose a una puerta a pocos pasos de él. Buck, no por el dispositivo que el rubio portaba ignorante, sino por el rayo rojizo casi imperceptible que estaba marcando una diagonal en la puerta. Lo entendió, el dispositivo no hacía nada, no era un arma, éste sin embargo activaba una. Sea lo que sea que ésta hiciera.

 

-¡Steve! ¡Para!- Exclamo, pero fue muy tarde, el rubio ya había cruzado el marco de la rudimentaria puerta, activando una sonora alarma, que ante los sensibles oídos de los soldados se volvió aturdidora. Ambos tuvieron que cerras los ojos ante el daño que les causaba el ruido, pero no solo la alarma fue activada, pues segundos después un líquido semitransparente de un ligero tono verde empapo la vestimenta del rubio.

 

-¡Buck! ¡Mi ropa!- El castaño se obligo a abrir los ojos, siendo más poderosa la necesidad de ayudar a Steve que cualquier otra cosa. El mayor no parecía dañado de gravedad, esto dio una sensación de tranquilidad injustificada, pero poco a poco pudo vislumbrar el efecto del líquido, pues la vestimenta del era corroída y despedazada, cayendo lentamente al suelo.

 

-Arde- Bramó el rubio, Buck sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza para salir de un ligero trance que lo había atrapado. "Arde" Seguía exclamando Steve, arrancando el mismo los pedazos de tela que aun seguían en su cuerpo, calmando su desespero pues estos ya no infligían dolor.

 

Steve se contraía de dolor en el suelo, tensando sus músculos ante el dolor que el "Ácido" Le provocaba, llegando aruñar su piel en un burdo intento de quitarse el líquido, y así amainar el dolor. El castaño reacciono inmediatamente, tomando de las muñecas al rubio para que pausara su acción infructuosa, usando toda su fuerza para contenerlo, ajetreando su cuerpo ligeramente para sosegarle, indicándole que estaba ahí.

 

-¡Me arde Buck!- Exclamó, ya un poco más sereno. Sustituyendo los gritos por sonoros jadeos.

 

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó sin muchas posibilidades, retomando su inicial estado de trance, olvidando todos los entrenamientos a los que fue sometido.

 

-¡Calor! Tengo calor Bucky ¡Ayúdame!- Manoteo desesperado, aumentando sus jadeos, y además sumando gemidos afligidos.

 

Buck por su parte no sabía qué hacer, seguía sobre el rubio, sosteniendo sus manos, aunque éste ya no intentara rasguñarse. Se quedo quieto asimilando la situación, prestando atención Steve, más de la que debía, pues apenas y se había dado cuanta de su total desnudes, a la par de su rostro color carmín intenso y su cuerpo jadeante e inevitablemente sudado.

 

 -Bucky- Susurro, negando con la cabeza, relajando todos sus músculos, permitiendo al castaño soltarle las manos.

 

-¿Steve?- Siseó, con miedo, acercando su rostro al de su amigo, para poder escuchar sus susurros intangibles.

 

-Ayúdame- Musitó con voz jadeante, repitió la palabra cuantiosas veces, hasta que empezó a perder sentido, volviéndose jadeos junto murmullos ilegibles.

 

-¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿Qué hago?- Buck se escuchaba cada vez más desesperado, sintiéndose obsoleto y torpe por dejar sufrir a su amigo.

 

Steve no dijo nada, pero aprovechando la libertad de sus manos, y con estás tomo el rostro confundido del castaño, acercando su cuerpo al de él y el de él al suyo, sin mucha dificultad, pues el castaño no opuso resistencia alguna. Segundos después sus labios se encontraron en un beso lascivo, juntando sus lenguas dentro de su cavidad bucal, permitiéndose explorar cada rincón de éstas.

 

Buck, él no sabía que hacía, claro que no, nunca lo supo, no sabía por qué seguía el beso, ni mucho menos por qué lo disfrutaba tanto, pero, por alguna extraña razón no le importo en absoluto si no que hacía era bueno o malo. Se permitió disfrutarlo al mismo nivel que su compañero lo hacía. No recordaba cómo besar, y Steve pocas veces había besado a alguien, pero al contrario de lo que pareciera ninguno lo hacía mal, tal vez era el lascivo ambiente que los guiaba a hacerlo de una manera correcta.

 

El castaño sentía diferente a Steve, no solo por el hecho de que lo estuviese besando, era algo más fuerte, mucho más, "Era su aroma" Pensó, pues de una manera impresionante su aroma había cambiado, no por ser diferente en sí , más bien porqué era más fuerte, se podía oler a metros, pero la esencia natural que el rubio siempre portaba seguía ahí, solo que maximizada.

 

Su olor, jamás le había prestado tanta atención, era suave, un toque natural, como un campo de flores, pero contrastaba ligeramente con un toque masculino, esa esencia que lo diferenciaba de todo. Le excitaba, su jodido aroma le excitaba, claro, los gemidos, el sudor y su cuerpo desnudo también era participes de ello, haciendo un tortuoso complot en su contra.

 

-¿Steve?... ¿Puedo...- La interrogante ni siquiera pudo ser completada, pues el rubio lo interrumpió, asintiendo enérgicamente, aceptando gustoso y con desespero cualquier cosa que el castaño quisiera hacer con él.

 

El rubio seguía recostado en el suelo, retorciéndose ahora por una inexplicable excitación, gimiendo por lo bajo, sollozando débilmente ante la desesperación de no poder amainar el sentimiento de libido.

 

Buck rozo la yema de los dedos en la piel desnuda de su contraparte, ganando un gemido sonoro que Steve no pudo reprimir. No se detuvo, continuo con su recorrido, deleitando su oído ante las vociferantes lascivas del rubio. Se detuvo en cuanto toco los glúteos redondeados del contrario, uso ambas manos para manosearlos, obteniendo jadeos excitantes.

 

-B-Bucky, entra, por favor- Le suplico el menor, restregando su entrepierna a la de Buck, logrando estimular aun más el miembro de éste y el suyo propio, logrando escuchar por primera vez un gemido por parte del castaño.

 

-Pero Steve...- El castaño tuvo que diferir, pues temía el bienestar de su contraparte, más no dio argumento alguno y dejo que su comentario se perdiera en el aire, continuando con su acción lujuriosa, aumentando el libido de ambos.

 

-Por favor Bucky, por favor- Suplico el rubio, sin dejar del todo claro qué era lo que quería, aunque era más que obvio el motivo de su suplica.

 

Buck, pareció tomar la petición del rubio, pues con gran velocidad bajo sus propias prendas inferiores, dejando desnuda su cintura, quedando casi en igualdad de desnudes. Se abrió camino entre las piernas de Steve, deteniéndose un poco para acariciarlas y contemplar su exquisita anatomía.

 

El castaño hizo uso de sus habilidosas manos, con los dígitos de su metálica mano derecha se abrió paso en la rosada y estrecha entrada de Steve, logrando arrancar gemidos a éste a la par de jadeos sumamente sonoros. Con su mano derecha, la misma de carne y hueso estimulo con concupiscencia el miembro erecto y palpitante del rubio, el cual parecía clamar atención a los cuatro vientos.

 

La lujuria y obscenidad de la escena nublaba de placer la mente ya de por sí descarriada del rubio,  quien se encontraba justo al borde del mismo clímax, soltando lagrimas las cuales corrían por sus coloreadas mejillas.

 

-Te necesito dentro, por favor Bucky, ahora, te necesito- Lloriqueó ante el deseo, rosando sus dedos con el miembro del ya mencionado, haciendo lo imposible para convencer y excitar más al castaño.

 

El menor saco sus dígitos de la estrecha entrada del rubio, usando esa misma mano para alinear su miembro de una manera correcta, llegando a rozar vehemente la entrada rosada y dilatada de su compañero. Buck respiro con fuerza, entrando de golpe al interior del rubio, quien abrió la boca en demasía, más no hizo ruido hasta que las embestidas y el compás lento empezaron.

 

Ambos amantes gemían, siendo Steve por antonomasia el más recurrente y escandaloso en ello, exclamando al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones, estando graciosamente coordinados. El ritmo lento paso esa faceta, empezando con una más acelerada y fuerte, siendo más certera en el punto que hacía gritar y sollozar de placer al rubio.

 

El constante ritmo veloz llevo rápidamente al orgasmo, empezando por un calor delicioso en el abdomen bajo, culminando finalmente en la tensión de todos los músculos y la liberación del líquido semi-blanco, por la punta de su miembro.  El orgasmo alcanzo primero al rubio, haciendo que este contrajera sus paredes internas, teniendo por consecuencia una deliciosa sensación de éxtasis en el castaño. Un par de envestidas fueron suficientes para que Buck llegase a su propio orgasmo, y esparciera su abundante semilla en el interior de Steve.

 

[...]

 

Había pasado un mes y varios días desde aquello. Y las cosas no iban tan bien, no iban nada bien.

 

Su relación con Buck no se había estropeado, parecía como si jamás hubiesen cometido ese acto de entrega carnal. Por ende no era eso lo que estaba mal, sino su cuerpo: Llevaba días enfermo, o eso suponía él, por más que le extrañará, pues él jamás se había enfermado después del suero, y eso le preocupaba.

 

Una semana aproximada mente llevaba con síntomas, entre ellos;

 

Mareos o náuseas en las mañanas. Fatiga y cansancio inusual, incluso después de haber descansado.Las ganas de orinar aumentan.Cambios repentinos de humor, irritabilidad y ansiedad.Muchos pero muchos antojos.

 

Buck insistía en ver a un médico, sea cual fuese, pues alegaba que eso no era para nada normal. Steve  por su parte se negaba, argumentando tonterías para salvarse se una consulta.

 

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Buck afuera del baño, se había despertado por el sonido de unas fuertes arcadas, provenientes de su baño, esperó por segundos la contestación, pero el mutismo le obligo a entrar.

 

-Sí- Siseo desganado el rubio, levantándose de la taza del baño para enjuagarse la boca en el lavabo.

 

-Deberías ir al m...- El comentario repetitivo de Buck fue interrumpido por Steve.

 

-¡¡Ya te dije que no!!- Gritó enardecido, logrando sorprender y aturdir al castaño. El ligero shock paso rápido, y la expresión sorprendida se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

 

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿No ves que me preocupo por tu jodida salud?- Le recrimino en voz alta como respuesta, usando un tono incluso más fuerte que el que uso el rubio.

 

-No necesito que lo hagas, puedo cuidarme solo, ya no soy el debilucho de Brooklyn- Vocifero un poco menos alto, retando al castaño con su mirada.

 

-Tienes razón, el debilucho jamás se portaría como el idiota que estás haciendo ahora- Espetó el castaño con saña, fulminando a Steve con la mirada.

 

Steve aprovecho el mutismo para escapar de nuevo al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, haciendo resonar el estruendo por toda la habitación. Buck se alejo unos minutos, segado por el enojo y el desagrado, pero cuando estos sentimientos amainaron una ligera punzada de culpa lo ataco, guiado por su culpa, se acerco de nuevo, pero ya no se escuchaban arcados como lo suponía, ahora eran sollozos los que rompían el mutismo.

 

Esto alerto al castaño, quien se adentro sin permiso al baño, encontrando a un Steve tembloroso y sollozando, hecho bolita en la esquina del amplio baño, éste intentaba ahogar sus hipidos y gemidos dolorosos entre sus piernas, sin lograrlo realmente.

 

-Steve- Musitó Buck mientras se acercaba al cuerpo temblante, lo que alguna vez fue un ligero sentimiento de culpa, ahora le comía el alma al ver la consecuencia de sus acciones.

 

-Buck- Susurro el rubio, abrazándose al cuello del castaño, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

 

-Oh Stevie...-

 

[...]

 

-Tengo hambre- Comentó el rubio, con la intención de que el castaño tuviera una respuesta.

 

-¿Qué quieres comer?- Preguntó con cortesía, pensando él mismo en las posibilidades.

 

-Pizza, con miel,  champiñones, chocolate y salsa- Recitó su anormal antojo. Buck lo miro con una cara de "Me-Estás-Jodiedo-¿No?" Pero la mirada sería de Steve le indicó que no, en lo absoluto. 

 

En fin, termino vomitando la pizza que Buck tuvo que preparar.

 

[...]

 

Se había salido de control, Steve ya no podía esconder los síntomas a Buck, los cuales aumentaban y fluctuaban cada vez más. Se propuso ocultarlo, y le funciono, durante una semana más o menos, Buck pensó que ya había curado, dejo de insistir sobre el médico, hasta que Steve ya no podía más.

 

Estaba en un entrenamiento, era normal, estaba con los Vengadores, nada fuera de lo recientemente común. Le tocaba huir de unos drones especialmente ellos para que él combatiera, su ritmo era normal, hasta que una punzada en el vientre bajo lo hizo doblarse, cayendo al suelo por el freno repentino. Todos pararon para auxiliarlo, pues aquello fue más que raro, él seguía en el suelo, sosteniendo su abdomen con ambas manos, apretando la mandíbula para no gritar.

 

Se obligó a ponerse de pie, aun con el rostro de sufrido y una mueca de dolor, sonrió de una manera falsa, intentando burdamente calmar a los Vengadores, que lo miraban expectantes.

 

-¿Estás bien?- Habló Tony, aterrizando aun lado de él.

 

-Sí-sí claro, solo fue un paso en falso- Se excusó, restando importancia al asunto.

 

-¿Seguro? Te ves palido- Preguntó ahora Wanda, acercándose a Steve, permitiendo a éste oler su dulce perfume, que no hizo más que marearlo y causarle nauseas horribles.

 

-Me siento-Me siento mal- Siseó antes de caer rendido al suelo, nadie espero eso, aun así reaccionaron de inmediato. Sin duda, algo le pasaba a Steve.

 

[...]

 

Despertó en una habitación blanca, le era familiar, la estructura tenía firma Stark, eso le tranquilizó, volteo hacia los lados, "El laboratorio del Dr. Banner" Pensó, aunque estuviese un poco cambiado era reconocible, se incorporo en la cama, quedando sentado el la orilla de ésta.

 

-Despertaste- Se escucho la voz de alguien, el rubio por instinto se giró hacia la voz, reconociendo de quién era antes de siquiera ver al dueño.

 

-Dr. Banner ¿Qué paso?- Se apresuró a interrogar, pues no recordaba mucho antes de su inconsciencia.

 

-Te desmayaste- Respondió concluyente, ojeando unos papeles.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Se preocupo, con mucha razón, pues era algo raro, muy raro.

 

-¿Te soy 100 % honesto?- Un cabeceó afirmativo fue suficiente para que continuara- Estás embarazado-

 

Steve abrió la boca en demasía, sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría cayera en su cabeza. No tardo en asimilarlo, por el simple hecho de que no podía, simplemente era algo muy fuerte para digerir.

 

-¿Embarazado? Es una broma ¿No?- Río nervioso- Soy hombre, no puedo embarazarme- Obvio las razones del por qué no podía estar en cinta.

 

-Bueno, el suero de súper soldado te hizo el favor- Steve no supo si el "Favor" Era bueno o malo- Tú células madre no son las de una persona adulta, sino son células madre embrionarias, las cuales son más eficaces y son capaz de crear órganos. Cuando te suministraron el suero de súper soldado éstos crearon un aparato reproductor femenino en tus órganos, pero a falta de hormonas femeninas nunca funcionaron. El "Ácido" Que te cayó en las instalaciones de Hydra no era eso exactamente, eran hormonas y feromonas femeninas maximizadas, cuando estuvieron en contacto con tu cuerpo tuviste un enorme desequilibrio hormonal, empezaste el hacer fecundo en unos minutos, las feromonas y hormonas hicieron que aumentara tu libido, y Buck se vio atraído por tu olor gracias a las feromonas- Steve no entendió mucho de lo que Banner le dijo, aunque si entendió las partes clave de la explicación.

 

-Necesito hormonas femeninas para el embarazo, pero yo no las produzco- Dilucido Steve, planteando su preocupación a Banner.

 

-No las producías-Corrigió- Ahora las estás produciendo y las estás equilibrando, tu cuerpo solo necesitaba en intensivo- Banner se sintió ligeramente feliz de amainar la preocupación del rubio.

 

-¿Y cuándo termine mi embarazo? Seguiré produciéndolas, ¿Seré siempre fecundo?- Las dudas parecían no terminar.

 

\- Seguirás produciéndolas en menor medida, tu cuerpo ya inició un ciclo. Supongo que sí, seguirás fecundo después del embarazo- Ojeo los papeles comprobando lo hecho.

 

-Pero, para ser fecundo debo ovular, y todo eso, eso significa que cuando no esté embarazado ¿Sangraré? ¿Cómo las mujeres?- Preguntó con la cara totalmente roja, temiendo la respuesta.

 

-Sí- Tragó seco- Bueno, es lo más seguro- El Dr. Banner se apretó el puente de la nariz, meditando el asunto.

 

[...]

 

-Estoy en cinta- Soltó de improvisto. Buck casi escupe el agua que se encuentra en su boca, pero en vez de ello simplemente deja caer la botella de agua.

 

-Pe-Pero ¿Cómo?- Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

 

-Después te explico- Dictó el rubio, un poco más feliz al no ver el rechazo que tanto imaginaba.

 

-¿Cuánto tienes?- Apuntó suavemente a su abdomen.

 

-Aproximadamente 2 meses- Sonrió, tocando ligeramente el pequeño e imperceptibles bulto que se formaba en su abdomen.

 

-¡Por Dios Steve!- Exclamó con una sonrisa- ¡Esta es la mejor noticia que me haz dado!

 

-¿No te molesta?- Preguntó por el capricho de no guardar su duda.

 

-Claro que no Steve, cómo piensa eso- Lo abrazó, sin mucha fuerza, cuadrando la presión ejercida.

 

-Bucky- Susurró el rubio en su oído.

 

-Steve- Le devolvió el gesto, tal vez "Bucky" No estaba del todo perdido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno, así está! Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, compartan, critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.   
> ¡Adiós!


End file.
